FateLink
by RookieCookies
Summary: Ten years since the fifth war ends. New conflict emerges as the "sixth" war is about to begin. Waver Velvet gathers his trusted allies to dismantle the Grail. Little did he know, Not everything from their "world" participates.


**Update** : **A little corrections in prologue. My bad. If anyone want to be my beta you can PM me.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

The Fuyuki Grail War.

An event where 7 magus are being put into a dead match to earn the mentioned Holy Grail. Each magus summons their familliar to combat other magus. The servants are a heroic spirit from the throne of heroes that summoned into class container. The class containers are divided into 7 categories.

Saber, servant of sword

Archer, servant of bow

Lancer, servant of spear

Rider, servant of mount

Caster, servant of magic

Assassin, servant of shadows

Berserker, servant of madness

All servants have a hidden purpose in this ritual. It's connected to the true purpose of the Grail War itself. 7 heroic spirits are required to be sacrificed to gain a huge amount of mana, a mana that required re-enacting the third magic, Heaven's Feel. The servants are led with calling from the Grail itself, informing them of the propaganda of this war. The servants are led to believe they can wish something for themselves, not aware about the grail nature itself. To make sure the ritual goes as planned, a system called command seals installed onto the Masters of the servants to force the latter to obey former's command.

Unfortunately, this ritual never accomplished. First ritual botched due the lack of servants. Second ritual went out of control. Third ritual has no victor. Fourth causes the Great Fire of Fuyuki. Fifth area the most unstable as it initiated a decade after the previous rather than the usual 60 years cycle. Fifth ends with the greater grail itself destroyed by a servant.

And the winner... is me.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Located near river Thames lies The Clock Tower. The headquarters of Mage Association. It's also a place where generations of magi have gathered to enhance their knowledge of magecraft for their own purposes.

Tohsaka Rin, former apprentice of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg; The Kaleidoscope. Heir of Tohsaka. Most importantly, the famed Jewel Queen. For 8 years, she has expanded her magecraft and her family crest along the way established herself as one of the top magus of Mage Association. Many acknowledged her as a once-in-a-generation magus, a prodigy. As for 2008, she started her new role as a lecturer in Clock Tower. Just like Lord El-Melloi II, she gained a lot of popularity from her students.

Today is a special day, as Rin waits for someone to come today.

"Is there any questions regarding the Grail War again?" Tohsaka Rin asked her students.

Everyone looked unsure on whether to ask their lecturer a sensitive question or not at all. As the class grew silent, Rin ends the class since she has nothing else to told after she finished her lecture 30 minutes ago... until a student asked her about the Grail War. Rin admit, someone has guts to ask her this question. It's no secret that the Tohsaka heir history regarding the Heaven's Feel ritual are a common knowledge now.

As everyone left the class, she stayed there. Of course, she's expecting someone to come today. Special one to be exact.

Emiya Shirou, former apprentice of Tohsaka Rin, his wife. Currently the head of Emiya family. Most people on the Mage Association knows him as the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu former title. He has established himself as the bane of every mages. A freelancer who are known to use his magecraft for helping people in need. Still, he's an enigma himself. Nobody knows his true capability.

And that man is there...on the door...leaning like no one cares.

That man's smirk...one eye closed...everything matched like Rin's first meeting with _him,_ except his hair and skin. Wearing brown coat, black long sleeve, and white scarf, Emiya Shirou, the famous "Second Coming of Magus Killer" standing there like there is nothing bothering him.

Since that man started to grow like _him_ he becomes a dangerous mix of the I man Rin knows very well and the composed red archer. She's happy he grows more, but sometimes she hate it when she lost herself on this man's charm.

"Tohsaka, I thought my dear wife would give me a proper welcome to her lovely husband after a long journey~"

"Hmph! You don't need me to say it. You left me for three years and that's after we married! Do you know how lonely I am?!"

"Well, my bad. Since I'm here I could help you ease the burden, right?"

"You better keep that word or I locked you up and do something weird to you!"

Rin gathers her belongings and moved towards Shirou. He only smiles at his wife's expression while asking her out.

"Well then, since I'm here, want to take a walk?"

"What?"

"Come on, it's been a long time since the last time I saw you. I'm lonely too."

She sighed, "Fine."

"Besides, you calling me here not for some mere reunion, right?"

"Of course, but we can't talk about it right now."

As they walk through the halls of the building, they passed a lot of their acquaintances such as the bubbly Flat Escardos, the Edelfelt heir Luviagelita, the Witch of Tokyo Sajyou Ayaka, and many more.

As the couple exits the building, Shirou suddenly asked Rin a vague question.

"You didn't do anything 'weird' while I'm gone, right?"

That question causing Rin to be flustered at the emphasis of "weird" on his words.

"O-Of c-course not! I have my pride too!"

She replied with a huff.

"Yep. It's settled. I will do "weird" things to you tonight."

"B-Baka!..."

Shirou never get tired of that reaction.

* * *

Waver Velvet sits on his desk along with his full long hair glory. Thinking and planning everything for this dangerous mission.

 _That grail system still haven't dismantled yet_

After a lot of research and a lot of visit to Fuyuki. That thought has confirmed it. That damm grail ritual still continues and that means one thing, bad things. Even after Tohsaka Rin's servant destroyed the Grail with noble phantasm, it still not enough. The Grail might be destroyed, but in the end it will rebuilt again because the ritual's primary source is still there. As long as those strong leylines of Fuyuki aren't tampered, the ritual still continues with more preserved mana after two wars of no conclusion. This information has caused a lot of uproar among the mages association, as one side prefer not to deal with the ritual and others who wants to preserve the Greater grail. The latter's is not a good decision. A powerful tool like that falls to immoral magus would lead to disasters that threaten the Moonlit world and real world.

The former Lord never expects to deal with this Grail again. Right now, his only powerful allies is Tohsaka Rin and Emiya Shirou. Both are formidable since they survived the war itself. He already has Lorelei vouched his suggestion in dealing this Grail. The Queen of Clock Tower should be enough to silence this zealots, but no, they're still didn't get the real picture. It's up to him and his allies to dismantle this cursed Grail once and for all.

"Bollocks..."

The door of his room opened, revealing three people all female, except one is an automata.

The youngest one had a blonde hair and green eyes, and wore a blue cap over her head. She wore a blue dress that are covered by a black coat and a white blouse. She wore black leggings and black heels. She is Reines El-Melloi Archisorte. The current head of Archibald who succeed Lord El-Melloi II.

"So, my dearest brother are slacking off while planning something big. How curious…"

"This is not your business Reines." The Lord shrugged off, clearly not wanting anyone's company. This problem really took a toll on his head. But knowing Reines is, she won't stop until she gets what she wanted. "Oh really, I think this is concerning me too. Since one of my relatives is casualty on the fourth war." Waver only mutter a simple annoyed tone. While that statement is true, Reines should not be dealing with this affair since she has no history with the grail. There's no use involving her.

Besides Reines, a young woman around the same age as Reines who has a grey hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a black jacket and skirt with a black fur cloak wrapped around her. She is Waver's apprentice, Gray.

"Master, I think you should hear what Lady Reines has to say." Gray advised. While Waver's trademark scowl appeared, he considers it, "Fine. What's your proposal?"

Reines smirk widen further as she explain her proposal to her "brother". "While you're idling here, I've gathered information about this Grail."

"Oh, do tell Reines, this better be worth it."

Reines only laughs at the statement. Nonetheless she continued, "I discovered a lot magus already on the way to Fuyuki. They slipped under the surveillance and make it through. Names coming through are Sajyou and Animusphere. Both of them are not allying, but each brought their own Masters to the play."

Waver cursed silently as Reines waiting for his response.

"Damm. Anything from independent magus?"

"There is none about it yet."

Adding more to the fact that there is more magus who will seize these chances.

More headaches

"Yes, very troublesome indeed. Now, let's move to what I'm trying to proposing."

"Go on then." Waver said with a heavy sigh.

"I've convinced Gray, Flat, and Svin to help you in this endeavor."

Clearly disapproving Reines plans the former Lord then said.

"Goddammit Reines don't involve th-"

"Master, three of us has agreed to help you." Gray interrupted. "Besides, we're prepared for anything like this. I've been done some dangerous task for you a lot of times. Flat and Svin is ready to help anytime."

"I guess I have no choice then." Waver agrees with a slight disdain on his tone. Reines then spoke, "Then I will take part too in this task. Don't want all of you to have fun without me."

"This is dangerous Reines, we're talking about a Grail War here."

"Yes. I know the dangers, but that doesn't excuse your reasoning. Look, I understand your concern. We've been going through a lot of things and we survived a lot. Have faith, we're together on this part."

Surprised by Reines thoughtful words, the former Lord instead asks her an obvious question.

"Are you Reines? This is not like you at all."

"Oh, this is what I get for saying something that will clearly embarrass my younger self. While I still love ruining your day I'm not a girl anymore. I understand what I will face dear brother. Fear not, if you are disgusted by my sister act, I can drop it anytime."

"Fine, let's bring all of our allies tomorrow. I have Tohsaka and Emiya currently, think you can gain more Reines?"

"Leave that to me. I will bring you dependable allies."

"It's settled, we plans our move tomorrow."

* * *

Just like Shirou had suggested, he and Rin walk together heading to their apartment. Talking about experience and what have they been doing in each other's absence.

Shirou talked about how his hunts and travels been. While at the same time tells Rin about his exciting encounter with an executor named Ciel and his encounter with Atlas Director, Sion.

Rin talked about how things been going around their children and talks about her new job as a lecturer for the Clocktower. She expresses her desire at educating their children the arts of magecraft.

After a long silence, Shirou broke it.

"Okay, there is something important you want to tell me, right?" Shirou asked as he change their topic to the main one.

"Yes, it's about the Grail."

Rin notices Shirou's face turned into a more serious manner. Clearly curious about the Grail.

"It's still haven't dismantled yet."

"What?"

"Bear with me, will you. While Saber destroys All The World's Evil, that doesn't mean she destroys the whole system of the ritual."

"That means….."

"We have to return back to Fuyuki, we're going to stop this."

"Then my suspicions are true."

Shirou remove his right hand glove, he lifts his right hand. Showing a cross shaped tattoo. Command seals. _But how?_ Rin thought.

"How do you acquire that?"

"You see, before I returned here, I hunt a magus in Fuyuki who purposely stole a lot of artifact from French origin. That magus apparently try to summon the Holy Maiden, Jeanne d'arc. How can I know this? The man has a clear obsession with the figure. Unfortunately, he succeed in summoning the servant, but not until I finished him."

Shirou take a deep breath then continues, "After I killed him, the servant still there. So, I made a deal with her, become my servant or vanish due to lack of mana. She reluctantly chooses the former. The class of the servant is Avenger. The magus I hunted summoned alter of the supposed Holy Maiden. Now a Dragon Witch in her avenger form." Shirou finished.

The only thing on Rin's mind is how tactful Shirou has been. Forcing a servant into his own whims, gaining a headstart in this new war. She's truly proud of Shirou's growth.

"Wow. That's a little bit…"

"Cruel?"

"Yeah, but it's fine though. It's the logical choice."

 _Master, can I materialize now?_ Avenger asked Shirou telepathically, _Not yet, stay in spirit form. Don't waste my mana_ Shirou answered. _Che, you're no fun at all. Fine. Deal with you lovey-dovey affair now._ Avenger replied with annoyed tone. Despite her class, she is not terrifying as the class says.

"Do we get a hand in this war Tohsaka?"

"El-Melloi II with help us in this along with his allies. He still prepares everything for this war. Don't worry Shirou, we're not alone."

"I'm glad. Is Sakura-"

"She'll come along too. Don't worry about her, she has grown into a fine magus after years of training."

"Welp, Aozaki-san tutelage has paid off. Never thought my cute kouhai will walk this path too."

A grin appears on Rin's face. "Shirou-kun~ you don't happen to be attracted to my cute imouto, right?"

Shirou replied with a smirk. "Hmph, don't be ridiculous. Despite my knowledge of her crush to me, my eyes are set on you. Heck, I just realized Saber might attracted to me, and let's not forget about Luvia clear intent in flirting me." He finishes.

"Hou, nice to see you're more aware, I thought you will becoming more dense after years. By the way, what is this with your charm with women? It's like you're an instant women magnet?"

"That's simple, I treat ladies with care. I don't show a sign of advance, the ladies do the advances while I follow it with care. Why do you think a school brownie get the school idol as his girlfriend."

"Heh, isn't it the other way around, since you're the one who harbors a crush on me."

Shirou started to burst into laughter while facing Rin who are clearly distraught by his sudden reaction.

"Really? Who is that girl who saw me train on the field back during my younger days? Oh, I remember a twin-tailed girl with blue eyes. Thanks for the information, _Tohsaka."_

"You're not playing fair. Seeing other people memories is hardly count."

"Who gave me that chance?"

"Che, you win."

"Don't worry, Tohsaka. I'll make you my heavenly dish you liked so much."

They walked peacefully to their destination. Spending the rest of their day together. During the night, they received a call from El-Melloi II, telling them to meet on rendezvous point to form a plan for the war.

* * *

The next day, just before they're going to the meeting point, Rin and Shirou receive another call from Waver, instructing them to meet him on Fuyuki immediately. The former Lord already on his way to Fuyuki this early morning along with his allies. Despite the initial complaints, Rin and Shirou agree and start to pack their belongings to Fuyuki.

Matou Sakura later appeared helping the couple pack up things to Fuyuki. After that, they went to the airport with taxi. The travel took around 30 minutes. Arriving at the airport, they proceed to their plane. Unfortunately, they have to wait for 2 hours before their plane arrives.

After the long wait, their plane arrived. They sighed in relieved then proceed to the plane and wait for another long hour to Fuyuki.

"I never realized how boring a plane ride until now." Sakura muttered. For Sakura, who mostly stays on London since she arrived there she mostly distracted by the prospect to another country. Because of that, the feeling for returning to her homeland seems different than to a foreign country.

"At least, show some enthusiasm Sakura. We're going to Fuyuki. Do you not feel nostalgic at all?" Rin said while patting Sakura's back.

"Meh, only bad memories of worm and abuse. You know how empty my life before Aozaki-sensei freed me." Rin only nod in understanding for that statement.

Back then, Rin never realizes how terrible Sakura's condition in Matou's care. When Sakura arrives in London to continue her study in Clock Tower four years ago, she immediately went to Rin and reveal everything to her. At first, Sakura distanced herself from her sister due to abandoning for a decade. She still hold a grudge back then. After Shirou's encouragement, Rin starts to approach her sister, as their relationship grew again, it took them one year to truly reconcile.

"Sakura, how's your life been going?" Rin asked.

"So far, it's good. I don't know how long, but I'll manage. For my apprenticeship, still looking for something to be my magnum opus. In the end, this life as a magus gives me enough drive for me to live." Sakura finished. "Nee-san, what servant do you plan to summon?"

"Saber. Shirou has the catalyst for me. How about you Sakura?"

"It's either Lancer or Rider. I don't bring any catalyst, but I hope I can meet Medusa-san again."

"You have an affection to her despite Shinji is the one who mostly controls her."

"For some reason I think Medusa-san felt some pity for me. Behind those mask, I saw it. It's sad to know about her fate, though."

"Yeah. I saw her literally."

While the conversation between the siblings continue, Shirou who sit behind them put an earpiece to his ear. Unknown to them, Matou Shinji is actually a passenger on the plane. Shirou activate his earpiece and start to speak quietly to Shinji from a distance.

" _Yo, Emiya_ "

"Yo, Shinji. got news for me?"

" _Yep. Information about our enemies. Sorry though, it's not fully completed._ "

"Nah, it's fine. Tell me about it."

" _Eager one, don't you. Do you know about the Ainsworth? Sajyou? Animusphere?"_

"Ainsworth…I don't know anything about them. Sajyou is a tricky one, I got a recount from one of the family member, Ayaka. The family is your typical formalcraft magi, but the current head is a big threat. Manaka Sajyou is known as a prodigy like Tohsaka, but from information I gather from her sister she is much more than prodigy. I don't know what that is, but we better be careful when dealing with her. For Animusphere, I only knew them from passing comments. They have something to do with astronomy. Still, we shouldn't underestimate them. They might have a trump card hidden in their pockets."

" _You are knowledgeable enough Emiya, as expected from my partner. Let me enlighten you about Ainsworth. Ahem, this family is a very hidden. For a millennia their existence is an enigma to us all until now. And damm, they're like a shadow that walked among us. Nobody knows their specialty, but from my new contact, I found what it seems to be their purpose. Just like most magus who want to achieve something, they wish to 'saving the world from degradation' ha! Another of those freaks who claims to save the world."_

"Sounds too good to be true. Their purpose is ridiculous. Saving the world? Nobody can save this world. We can only preserve till the end of times. Animusphere?"

" _Yes, the Animusphere family is basically the Masters of astronomy in Clock Tower. The current Lord is Marisbilly Animusphere. He is known for his research of Chaldea. While that research never reach a conclusion, but the tool is funny enough, like Ainsworth's wish is a tool to preserve the future of mankind. Sounds too good to be true again. Still, I have little faith on his research. Beware Emiya, his apprentice Kirschtaria Wodime is a powerful mage on his own right. He's surely a master you will face in this war."_

With a heavy sigh Shirou began, "Damm, I never thought of this. It seems the scale of this war is going to be bigger than we could imagine. Shinji, I suggest you summon Rider-class servant for this war. You're going to need an escape from battle when the time comes."

" _Funny you suggest that. Did you know that I have a catalyst to summon the legendary Francis Drake. One thing for sure is he will be a Rider-class. How about you Emiya? Want to summon Saber again?"_

"Unfortunately, that honor belongs to Tohsaka. I already have a servant contracted to me."

" _Oh, who is the lucky person?"_

"Avenger-class servant, Jeanne d'arc Alter, the Dragon Witch."

" _Damm Emiya, you roll a lucky card again and yes, since this war is going bigger than we could imagine, expect Ruler-class servant to appear in the mediator stead. No more priest as mediator. For strategical purposes, we should ally ourselves to Ruler. If we can't, make sure we didn't get into the Ruler's bad side."_

"Anything else?"

" _For your information, there is a representative from the Church that will work with us. Just be wary around her. She has a similar aura like that fake priest from our previous war."_

"I know who you meant. Caren Hortensia isn't it?"

" _Are you acquainted to her Emiya?"_

"Yes, I once met her during the demon extermination job you sent me. She works as radar to us. I know about her ties to Kotomine."

" _Good to know. Emiya could you…"_

"Shinji?"

" _…tell Sakura my regards?_ "

"Of course. See you when we land."

" _Yea, see you bro._ "

* * *

For Waver Velvet, the sight of Fuyuki after a lot of visit has bore him to death. Now, he has to fight a war in this backwater country for god knows how long. Putting that aside, visiting the Mackenzie family again is not so bad. Before meeting them, he should finish his business first.

"This city is not that great. I don't know why this place is a battlefield for Heaven's Feel ritual." Reines clearly mocking Fuyuki with straight face.

The group has landed in Fuyuki recently. Despite their objective, thanks to Flat they went from dealing with the war to a vacation trip. Right now, Flat is taking picture the scenery while Svin walking behind him, Gray stay beside Waver and Reines. Trimmau is nowhere in sight, currently in the suitcase Waver holding. The group went to sightseeing many locations on Fuyuki. Since Waver doesn't everyone split, he has to follow Flat's obligations.

"Professor Charisma! This city is awesome! It's not like what I've seen before!" Flat exclaimed.

"Just be quick about it Flat, we need to find a place to stay first." Waver nonchalantly said.

"Aww, but can it wait a little bit?" Flat sheepishly ask.

"No! You will take another hour. Stop playing around or I will give you homework during this war." Waver warned. Flat face immediately went down.

"Fine….."

As the group walks together, Gray tugged his Master's coat.

"Master, when we meet our allies?"

"Not today, since most of them are still on their way to Fuyuki. We could've have met them if not for that spy's familiar."

"Understood."

And so, the group went to Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel. Waver knows the danger of staying on the public place like this, but alas, there is no dangerous person such as Emiya Kiritsugu here. Remembering the late magus once blow up this hotel in an attempt to kill Reines brother.

After entering their respective rooms. The group starts to prepare everything needed for the ritual they will do. Waver sends a message to all of his allies through his smartphone. He gave them instruction to summon their servant immediately after arriving on Fuyuki. For his other allies who didn't use technology, he already gave them instruction before he left London.

And so it begins.

* * *

"Phew… let's hope this works." Sajyou Ayaka said as she draw the summoning circle in an abandoned building.

* * *

On the other side of Fuyuki Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura, and Emiya Shirou has arrived in Fuyuki. They immediately go to Tohsaka manor to do the summoning after they received the message from Waver Velvet.

* * *

Around the docks of Fuyuki, a person with purple hair and purple eyes wearing a business suit stood as he finished drawing the summoning circle.

"Francis Drake, you better answer this." Matou Shinji said to no one.

* * *

A woman with white-snow hair and golden eyes stood inside the church basement. A summoning circle already prepared. Only waiting for her to do the rest.

"Never thought I will be the one who summon a servant." With a deep sigh she continued, "Let's just hope I didn't get a rebellious type."

* * *

A man in golden apparel walked through streets of Fuyuki. The man has a clear aura of a ruler. With his blond hair and his red eyes, he walked through unnoticed since it's nighttime. There is no witness around him.

"To think my Master died in an ambush…" The Golden man muttered.

But then, his eyes locked onto a lone young woman with a brown long hair and eyes who slept tenderly on the park bench. She looked plain on the outside, but the Golden man can sense something from her. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a red skirt. She wore black stockings and brown boots. Despite her plain appearance. He decided.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh has decided, "Let's see if you are worthy as my Master."

* * *

"To think we have to rush immediately after we arrived…" Rin muttered. She draws a new summoning circle for Sakura, remembering Tohsaka manor basement already has one. She draw the new circle in the backyard of the manor.

"Nee-san I think we're ready."

"Sakura, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's do this."

Rin ran back to her house while checking her clock. _01.56 yes! Almost there._ Rin thought to herself. As she opens the door, Shirou and a white-haired woman with golden eyes stood.

"W-Who's this?!"

"I'll introduce you later. Tohsaka, the summoning."

"Yes, right."

* * *

Waver felt anxious and excited as the servant he will summon is his King. He only hopes the room isn't destroyed.

" **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time…."**

* * *

" **Let Silver and steel be the essence…."**

Gray's room starts to glow as she continues the incantation.

* * *

" **Let stone and the arduke of contracts be the foundation…"**

A growing excitement fills Flat's heart as he feels the power that surrounds him. Svin watches Flat do the summoning from the corner of the room feeling curious for what will happen next.

* * *

" **In the depths of truth, enlighten the world with your reality….."**

Reines chanted. The room started to glow with a blue fire that rose from her.

* * *

" **Raise your shield against the evils that threaten the world….."**

Ayaka focused more as blue sparks illuminated the building.

* * *

" **Come to me with your glory of the seven seas as I bind my mount….."**

Shinji tries his best to do the summoning since Sakura is the one who once do that for him. He focused himself and continues the incantation.

* * *

" **I shall declare here! Your body shall serve under me…"**

Ignoring the growing pain inside of her, Caren continues the summoning.

* * *

" **My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning if the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason….then answer!"**

Sakura continues to incantation while at the same time saw a familiar golden man walked past her vision. She ignores it as she has more important things to do.

* * *

" **An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven! I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!"**

Shirou's body started to glow as Rin continued her chanting. Avenger still confused with current development. "What the hell…" Avenger muttered.

* * *

" **From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of Balance!"**

With a coincidence, everyone in Waver's faction cried the last words of the chant. At the same time too, bright light engulfs them.

* * *

Smoke and bright ligth is what Rin can see. As the smoke started to cleared up. Rin, Shirou, and Avenger stood there. Facing a familiar figure. Rin and Shirou knows who this person is.

"I ask of you…"

The smoke dissipates, revealing the servant's appeareance. The figure wore a crown, blue fur cape, and a set of silver armor with blue dress underneath it.

"…are you my Master?"

* * *

 **End of Prologue**


End file.
